Amor paranormal
by SWEEEtHaZeLnUT
Summary: Musa muere en un trágico accidente, pero regresa, y la única que la puede ver y escuchar es su hermana Cynthia, ¿le creeras todos a su hermana?cap 2
1. ¿estoy muerta?

**Hola!!! Se me ocurrió una historia mientras estaba en el MSN con Afri jajaja!!! Como llegan las ideas verdad?? Y luego Nini me ayudo a construirla y después llegué hasta aquí espero que les guste**

Era un atardecer hermoso, Musa y Riven se encontraban observándolo desde un parque de Magix, sentados en el piso, abrazados, parecía ser la cita perfecta.

-Musa, tu…..tu, te ves…hermosa con el atardecer-Dijo Riven con dificultad por que aún le costaba ser tan tierno con Musa.

-Gracias Riven, sabes, desearía que esto nunca acabara-Respondió Musa con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Yo también pienso eso.

-Quería decirte que voy a salir al centro comercial mañana por la tarde ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

-Por supuesto, ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

-Como a las seis, digo, si no es mucha molestia.**-**Musa le sonrió a Riven quien de inmediato soltó una risita y beso a Musa dulcemente.

Al día siguiente, Musa esperaba con ansias que llegara Riven, ya eran casi las seis y media y todavía no llegaba hasta que una llamada calmó sus nervios.

-¿Hola?-Contestó Musa sabiendo que era Riven pues aparecía en la pantalla de su celular.

-Hola Musa lamento no haber llegado a la hora pero es que Codatorta quiere llevarnos a una misión de último minuto y sólo me pude escapar ahorita para avisarte que no podré llevarte.

-No te preocupes Riven-Dijo Musa algo desanimada-Ya habrá otra ocasión.

-Esta bien, gracias por entender, Te quiero.

-Yo igual, adiós.

Musa se fue algo desanimada a Magix, tomó un taxi para hacer más rápido su camino, pero algo preocupaba a las Winx, daban las ocho, las nueve, las diez, las once y así hasta que amaneció y Musa no aparecía, llamaron a los chicos para que las ayudaran a investigar pero Stella insistía en quedarse a ver el noticiario para ver si decían algo.

-Y esos son los reportes del clima, en otras noticias se sigue comentando del trágico accidente que ocurrió ayer en Magix –todos los y las chicas se miraron con preocupación-aproximadamente a las seis treinta y dos de la tarde, hubo un choque entre un taxi y un camión, el único sobreviviente fue el conductor del camión y algunos pasajeros de este, se sabe que en el taxi venía una chica que respondía al nombre de Musa Lan-todos se miraron estupefactos-la chica murió instantáneamente después del choque, aún no hay familiares ni amigos que la reconozcan, ahora vamos con Jeniffer para los deportes…-Stella apagó inmediatamente la televisión, nadie lo podía creer.

-Todos fueron a investigar a la morgue y efectivamente ahí estaban ya el padre de Musa y su hermana Cynthia, que era un año menor que Musa, todos y todas fueron hacía ellos y les preguntaron si era cierto lo que habían dicho en el noticiero y desgraciadamente todo fue confirmado, todo fue lágrimas.

Una semana después del entierro de Musa, Riven se encontraba en el parque con Cynthia.

-No puedo creerlo, aún no puedo aceptar que Musa, que mi Musa este muerta-Dijo Riven tratándose de hacerse el fuerte, pero en los ojos le querían explotar las lágrimas.

-Fue difícil para todos nosotros y supongo que en especial para ti.

-Me siento tan culpable, es decir. Si hubiera renunciado a la estúpida misión, yo…yo la habría llevado y no le hubiera pasado nada.

-No te sientas mal Riven, no fue culpa tuya, ni de nadie.

-Que daría yo por volver a besarla, desde que mi madre me abandonó nunca me había sentido tan vacío.

-Riven ya verás, algún día el tiempo nos compensará.

Se fueron alejando del parque hasta que Cynthia llego a su casa, el padre de Musa se había ido a un retiro espiritual por que la muerte de su hija mayor obviamente lo afecto, por lo tanto la chica se encontraba sola.

-De pronto pasó por la sala y el televisor se prendió e inmediatamente se cambió al canal de música.

-Ho-hola ¿hay alguien ahí?-Dijo con miedo Cynthia, al no recibir respuesta alguna la chica apagó el televisor y se dio la vuelta pero este se volvió a encender.-¡Muy bien si es una broma no es graciosa!-pero nadie respondió así que Cynthia volvió a apagar el televisor y a darse la vuelta pero esta vez si recibió respuesta.

-¡Oye! Yo quiero ver eso-Se oyó una voz y cuando Cynthia la reconocía volteo lentamente y ahí estaba Musa, sentada en un sillón mirando el televisor como si nada, pero semi-transparente.

-¿Musa?-Dijo con pánico Cynthia

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-Contestó Musa quitada de la pena, y Cynthia lo único que hizo fue gritar.-¡Cálmate! ¿Por qué gritas?

-¿Por qué estas aquí? No puedes estar aquí en serio, debo estar alucinando por que te extraño tranquila Cynthia, tranquila-Dijo tratándose de tranquilizara a ella misma.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿cómo que no debería estar aquí?

-Tu, tu estas muerta

-¡ja! Claro que no crees que si yo estuviera muerta no me habría dado-Musa se levantó del sofá y cuando levantó su mano en señal de furia la vio semi-transparente.

-¿lo ves?

-Dios santo ¡estoy muerta!

**Hasta ahí le dejo es poquito pero por lo mientras no?? Jaja!! Nos vemos :P  
**


	2. Peluche

**Hooooola!!! Me esta gustando mucho esta historia (modestia pura) se podría decir que es mi fic favorito (que lo eh escrito yo) bueno ojalá y les guste este cap, (lo hice mas largo).**

Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio entre las dos chicas, Cynthia solo miraba a Musa, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí y Musa, por otro lado, no creía que estuviera muerta.

-¡Cynthia! Tienes que decirme ¿Qué pasó?-Dijo Musa ahora ella con miedo.

-Tu, falleciste en un accidente, ¿no lo recuerdas?-Contestó Cynthia ahora más calmada.

-¿De qué me estas hablando?.... ¡claro! fue cuando fui al centro comercial ¿verdad?

-Si, ¿qué sucedió?

-Lo único que recuerdo es que iba en el taxi y sentí como que algo me empujaba, después todo fue negro y desperté aquí en la sala de la casa y no se pensé que lo había soñado o algo así, ni siquiera vi bien como fue el choque, yo venía cabizbaja por que estaba triste ya que Riven….. ¡Dios santo!, ¡Riven! ¿qué sucedió con él? ¿ya sabe que estoy muerta?

-Musa, claro que lo sabe ya pasó aproximadamente una semana.

-¿qué? Y ¿cómo lo tomo?

-Como a un trago muy amargo, sigue sintiéndose culpable por todo

-Él no es culpable, tenía que cumplir una misión.

-Yo lo sé y se lo dije pero no me quiere escuchar, ahora no quiere estar en Fontana Roja, vive en un apartamento cercano.

-¡Llévame con él!

-¿qué? ¡estás loca! Me tomará como una desquiciada.

-¡Llévame!

-¡Que no!

-¡Llévame!

-¡No!

-Por favor, Cynthia necesito que me lleves tal vez te crea, sólo te pido eso en la vida…digo, en la muerte.

-Esta bien, pero si termino en un manicomio será tu culpa.

-Muy bien-Musa sonrió

Ambas se fueron al apartamento de Riven, esté le abrió, aparentemente solo a Cynthia, y todos se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-Dijo Riven

-No sé como decirte esto pero yo…..yo….yo puedo verla.

-¿A quién?

-A….a….a Musa.

-¿estas loca, cierto?

-No es enserio, la veo ahora esta aquí al lado de mi.

-Claro Cynthia, yo también la veo, ¿segura que no sería mejor que te llevaran a un retiro como a tu papá?

-¡No! Musa te dije que me tomaría como una loca

_-Dile que si aún conserva el peluche que le regalo su madre antes de irse-_dijo Musa, pero obviamente Riven no la escuchaba

-¿aún conservas el peluche que te regalo tu mamá antes de irse?

-¿Qué tu como sabes eso?

-¡No lo sabia! Musa me lo dijo.

-¿Musa? ¿estas ahí?-Dijo Riven rompiendo en lágrimas, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer a Musa fue tomar una pluma y en una libreta que estaba allí cerca decía _MXR4EVER CLARO QUE ESTOY AQUÍ Y TE AMO! _Lo único que hizo Riven fue ponerse a llorar sobre el papel y decir: "yo te amo también, perdóname", en el papel apareció, no tengo nada que perdonarte nadie tuvo la culpa, y aunque Riven no la viera Musa también estaba llorando como nunca.

-Musa esta aquí y también esta llorando-Dijo Cynthia.

-Lo se, la siento, la he sentido siempre-Riven seguía llorando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida-Bebé, nunca debí dejarte ir sola.

-Te amo más que a nadie Riven, te mando un beso-Escribió Musa en el papel.

**Mmmmm no estuvo tan bueno pero, le agradezco muchísimo a nini que me yudo con la escena del peluche(bueno fue su idea) 1000 thanks cuidense bye!**


End file.
